Hirato's Mask
by Leon The Bulletproof
Summary: After losing his Family, friends, and village. Young Hirato Shizurei goes to the Leaf Village to start all over on his path to become a ninja, and maybe even a hero. I wrote this with the idea of seeing what would happen to the story if i threw a new character into the mix. Warning OCs, Possible slight OOC, NaruHina is the only sure coupling so far.
1. Flames of the Moon

Ok this is my first fan fic, please reply and let me know if you like it, and I will attempt to stay on top of updating it for you all.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto just, Hirato, Hinata mori, Kenta, and the Konpeki Okami

Legend

_Tailed beasts speach_

***Thoughts***

Hirato woke coughing from smoke wafting in from the window, he jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs and looked around searching for his parents. ***damn*** he thought ***I forgot they have guard duty tonight*** he ran out of his house into a night that looked like a painting of hell. The hidden moon village was in flames, and over run by Ninja from many villages. He walked forward staggering from the sheer horror of it all, his neighbors slaughtered and lying limp all over the place. He stopped and fell catching himself, he realized. There was still one place he had to go. He leaped to his feet and ran through the flames and carnage looking for a house that he knew better than any other. A ninja appeared in front of him he didn't stop but charged through. Only to be thrown back again "HA, You think you can run past me Little runt." The ninja bellowed. Hirato picked himself up and glared at the man "I…I was hoping that I could, but if you're going to get in my way then I guess I'll have to fight." The ninja laughed out right "You, you think you can fight me? I doubt you could even throw a kunai from that spot and hit me." Hirato gritted his teeth and thought of what might happen if he didn't hurry. "I can't….I can't let her die." He muttered as he brought his hands to chest height and started signing. The enemy ninja stepped forward "What you say something?" Hirato looked up and roared as he made the last hand sign "Tru-tori…Energy style: Chakra charge." He rushed forward before the ninja could regain his footing and hit the man square in the chest. Causing blood to erupted from the man's mouth, then he collapsed and Hirato ran on.

Meanwhile

Hinata retrieved her last kunai from the ninja she had just killed. "Foolish adults always believe I'm a helpless little girl never mind that I'm a shinobi.." She reach to the ninja's belt and searched his tool pouch, grimacing "why is it always explosive tags? give me senbon and I can kill, but explosive tags, I have no use for." She took the suriken from the holster and left the tags. "Well now that I have some gear, I guess I'll go see if Hirato needs saving. Fufufufu." She jumped to a nearby roof and ran atop the buildings to the other side of town where she found Hirato's Place in flames. Stopping she scowled and spat "figures." Then dove into the flames while using water style: water cannon jutsu, to make a place to land that wasn't flaming and to knock the wall of Hirato's room down she quickly searched the place and no Hirato, as she left taking his gear, which he left, she cursed. "if he was going out in to this mess the less he could have done was bring a kunai, Why do I give a shit about that dumbass." Hinata bitched as she ran across the city looking for her friend.

Back to Hirato

***Damnit, how did I end up here*** was all Hirato could think as he stood in the middle of what he could only explain as the biggest ninja fight he every had the misfortune of being in. Luckily he'd avoided detection for the most part. But that luxury was soon going to wear off and he was not armed well enough to fight. ***well here goes nothing*** Hirato leaped into the air and tried to reach the safety of a roof only to get grazed by the stray suriken which made him get just the wrong angle to his leap and end up falling back towards the fight. He glimpsed a lost katana embedded in the wall and grabbed it. It held and he pulled the sword free as he leaped up to the roof. He let out a breath and thought for a minute He hadn't found Hinata at her house, though he knew damn well that she wasn't dead no one else would leave explosive tags after killing five ninja for their equipment, seriously he never did see why she hated the things they could be damned useful, at least he got two kunai out of his search for her. Then he felt a presence behind him and heard hehehehehe, "so this is where you've been hiding." He spun around swinging the sword at the person behind him. And just as his eye's focused on the person his blade stopped with a ring of metal and a bored voice said "Why do I bother? I spend so long looking for you even bring you the gear You left behind and what do I get? Not a thank you, NOOOO, I get an attempt on my life." Hinata finished and threw most of Hirato's gear at him. "By the way why haven't you released the Konpeki okami?" Hirato let the sword rest on the roof next to him and answered "I didn't release him because it would make me one giant target, it just let's off way too much chakra. And I am sorry I've had so many try to kill me and you weren't at you're place. Hinata what's happened to the village?" Hinata frowned and said "I don't know I woke to three ninja trying to rape or kill me. best guess is a few villages decided that the hidden moon is too much trouble." There was a moment of silence between the two as they thought about what had been happening months before "I think the adoption of the Konpeki okami is what caused this." Hirato admitted. Hinata nodded and said "well even if that is so we need to get out of here. Ready?" she readied four suriken that Hirato knew very well. He smirked and nodded too they both jumped over the side of the roof. Hinata threw the suriken into the group of ninja fighting below as Hirato yelled "Thousand Blade Suriken Release, Just as the four suriken hit a hail of swords crashed into the ninja annihilating them. As the two landed Hirato made a few signs and said "blade style: Blade clones. With a giant puff of smoke he had four thousand blade clones of himself and Hinata in front of him. "GO." He commanded, and all the clones left in different directions as the two ran down the street. They had made it almost halfway to the exit when the buildings started to collapsed and just their luck one landed right between them blocking the street at the same time they heard yells and knew they had been spotted. Hinata said "run we'll meet up later for now get out of here alive. She then turned and ran into a nearby alleyway as Hirato watched. He turned and ran towards the exit. A ninja came running out of the shadows and swung a katana which Hirato blocked. Unfortunately the enemies' sword cut right through his. Hirato jumped back. But it was a bit too late the tip of the blade cut into his right jaw, leaving a three inch cut on his face. Hirato leapt back and felt the cut on his face. "Well that just makes this a perfect day."

*With Hinata

Hinata continued running leading the ninja away from Hirato and the exit of the village. She turned a corner and stopped dead in her tracks the road was cut off by debris. "shit, why me." Hinata turned and took a breath thinking ***well I have about seven ninja coming this way, and no way out besides through the fire.*** "a trap, maybe it's time to finish the village." Taking a breath she began forming the hand signs and slammed her palm into the ground. "Inferno jutsu." Hinata said as the flames around the village spread and roared higher. She closed her eyes whispering a name. Then opened her eyes tears streaming down her face and made a few more hand signs, just as the seven ninja chasing her came into the clearing. She cried "Wind style: Ondo o ageru" and thrust her palm into the ground.

*Hirato

Hirato stared down the man with the black katana. ***Well I'm guessing that I should end this.*** Hirato threw three kunai. At the man, all of which missed the man laughed "you fool can't you throw a basic kunai straight. Well your bad luck for being incompetent." "That's what you think." A blade clone that Hirato made said behind the guy. He spun as three Hirato's threw multiply senbon at him then preformed Piercing hawk blade jutsu. The man flipped out the immediate danger and swung his sword knocking the blades from the air. The man yells "ha, you thought you had me there didn't you?" Hirato then smirked the said "I still do." The third clone then finished his hand signs and preformed Blade style: multiple wasp stingers. The man swore as six blades entered his body in vital areas. Hirato deactivated the blade clones walked forward checking to see if the man was really dead. Then took the black katana, noting that it seems ultra-light and meshed perfectly with his chakra immediately, and left the village he headed towards a meeting place that he and Hinata had decided on years ago if they ever got separated while leaving the village.

Hirato waited for what seem an hour then ascended a nearby tree, just to see the village fall to the ground engulfed in a raging inferno. He leaped from the tree and ran towards the village intent on finding Hinata just to be stopped by two sets of hands. He spun ready to kill anyone who dared stop him to be faced by two of the people he trusted most but neither of them was his Hinata. "kenta sensei, Kakashi I have to go back and save Hinata!" Kenta stepped forward with obvious trouble and said "Hirato, you can't, there's no way into the village. You'd die if you went now." Hirato struggled to free himself from their grasp and succeeded just to be recaptured by Kakashi. The silver haired ninja said "I'm sorry Hirato, but I can't let you go." Hirato scowled and said "But Hinata is in there." Kakashi replied with a hard look "Hirato, you know her abilities well, don't you?" Hirato still struggling answered "yes." Kakashi then said "so is it not likely that she caused this fire to kill the enemy whilst you both made your escape?" Hirato calmed and said "it makes sense the only way I know of to create such a fire is a combination flame technique that I created." Kenta added in then "so it stands to reason that she used it and escaped." Hirato stopped his struggle, kakashi let him go but didn't lower his guard while Hirato spoke "yes, it does make sense, but then why she isn't here? Kakashi, isn't your anbu team in the area? Haven't they seen her?" Kakashi gave Hirato a sad look, which to Hirato was strange and disturbing; he had never seen Kakashi show such emotion. "Actually Hirato I'm here on my own.. I was sent only to provide safe haven to the survivors, the leaf's council determined that it was not in our best interest to intervene in the attack on your village. I know you must be disappointed, it was all the hokage could do to get them to agree to sheltering any survivors." After Kakashi's grim message hirato was visibly furious "so they claim to be our allies. But when we really need them they don't show, isn't that just great." Kenta interrupted Hirato saying "Hirato, their reasons are understandable; almost every village in the known world came here to take a piece of us. It would have been bad political sense to join us. Think of it as saving the cubs of a dying wolf. Though we may wish it happened differently there's was no way that their help would Have saved our village, prolonged the fight maybe, saved a few lives on our side, but in the end both villages would lose shinobi and not only would the moon village fall but the leaf would be the target of much animosity." Hirato let out a heavy Sigh, and said "then I will go, but first I must leave Hinata a message. so that if she is alive she might meet up with us." Hirato went to a tree and pulling an empty scroll from his bag wrote a simple message telling Hinata to go to the Leaf village to find him, then sealed the scroll into the tree with a strange looking seal. Kakashi was about to ask Hirato when Kenta spoke to him "Kakashi the method he's using works only work them. you see his friend, Hinata mori is able to read chakra so his message on that paper in written in his own chakra that way she will know that it's not a trap." Kakashi asked then "what about that seal?" Kenta smiled and said "again it's a seal they developed between them you have to use a particular jutsu on the seal to release it." "What Jutsu will unseal it?" Kakashi whispered to Kenta. Kenta thought for a second and said "Probably the Chakra charge, it's a jutsu only those two know." Hirato turned to the two men talking and said "I think we should get going, before any surviving ninja attack us." Kenta and Kakashi nodded. They made their way out of the clearing and headed further into the forest when a Cry came from behind them.

SO please review, follow favorite if you want, pm if ya must, or ya can leave your choice.

This has been Leon the Bulletproof.. Signing off….


	2. First days in the Leaf

*Hinata Mori

Hinata appeared in a small clearing surrounded by rocks and unfortunately for her Mercenaries. "shit." She cursed. A big man walked towards her hefting a large sword and saying "well, well looks like we have our selves our prize. She should fetch a high price on the market. Get her men" two of the men from the group jumped at her. "GGGRRRRR" Hinata growled and hit the two of them, knocking them back. "Why you little bitch." The boss yelled swinging his sword at her." Hinata dodged a little too late and felt a searing pain in her left thigh. She then launched herself forward on her right leg and hit the boss with her best attack "Saidai Chakra charge" she yelled as she hit him hard in the chest with the attack. The bosses face contorted in a look of utter surprise. And a torrent of blood erupted from him as he flew back crashing into a tree with a sickening crunch. Hinata took up a stance and summoned two orbs of white chakra to her hands looking around asked "anyone else feel like dying?" the mercenaries were all shaking in fear of this small girl when she took one step towards them. They turned and ran. She waited till she couldn't sense them anymore then fell to her knees and examined her leg, it was fairly bad. She went to work trying to bandage it when the chakra exhaustion hit her "damn shouldn't have used Sai….Daaiiiii….Cha..kr…a…" as she fell on her side unconscious.

*Hirato

Hirato and Kakashi turned to see Kenta fall numerous kunai embedded in his back. The two assumed defensive stances waiting for one sign of the enemy. The squad of shinobi surrounded them. Kakashi told Hirato to stay out of it. Hirato replied "forget it Kakashi, I'll take these three." As he launched himself towards the ninja his concept of time changed suddenly it looked like these ninja were slowing. He pulled ten senbon from his pouch and threw them at the ninja followed by some kunai with tags. The ninja blocked the senbon and kunai though the tags blew them back a bit. They charged in to take Hirato. He dodged the first one stunned the second with the hilt of his newly acquired sword and parried and slashed the third in the stomach, then kicked him off the branch. Hirato then jumped doing a back flip as the first ninja came around to impale him from behind. He landed and silenced the ninja quickly. The second who had been stunned backed away crying "the Shinobi no chi-oni." Hirato gave the man a puzzled look and asked "What? I didn't know I was that scary. Guess I'll have a new nickname." The man frowned "not you, the sword it's known as the ninja blood demon, or Reishi." Hirato looked at his sword in a new light "so this things name is reishi, well I guess I'll have to protect the secret. By the way did you see a girl with green hair tied up in buns?" The man smiled and said "why of course, and we raped and killed her, you're Hirato aren't you she screamed for you till the end. If you go back you can find her corpse." Hirato rushed forward Reishi glowing Gold and sliced through the man's torso which blew up afterwards. He then returned to Kakashi saying "let's go, there's nothing left here for me." they ran on through the trees. Along the way Kakashi tried to get from Hirato what happened to change his attitude so much. He never answered. After a week of travel they finally arrived at the leaf village and the first stop on their list was the hokage.

Hirato waited outside the office while Kakashi gave a mission report. After half an hour Hirato was called in. The hokage looked at the boy with kind eyes. "Hirato shizurei, I've heard Kakashi's side of this tragedy, I would like to hear yours if you don't mind." Hirato approached the desk and started telling his story. By the time he got to the end both Kakashi and the hokage where visibly shocked. The third spoke "I'm so sorry that we weren't able to help more, I will understand if you hate us and leave. But still I must ask do you wish to join our ranks as a leaf ninja, I will allow you to be instated as a genin." Hirato raised his hand summoning reishi which placed the sword's blade at the thirds throat the two stared into each other's eyes a sort of understanding passed between the man and boy and said making the sword disappear and lowering his hand "I must refuse the position, I will stay in the leaf village since this is the only village that didn't take part in the destruction of my village. But I want to go through the same training as the rest of the genin here, so I don't draw unwanted hatred." The hokage nodded as did Kakashi. Then the hokage asked "Kakashi told me you displayed a duojutsu in the last fight, can you tell me what you know about it?" Hirato shrugged and said "all that one could know of my clan was destroyed in the fires. The doujutsu is called Onomegan, its power differs from user to user I don't know what I can do with it nor how to activate it." The third nodded and said "well before you can officially be accepted you'll have to face the council. They will be very curious about your abilities." Hirato nodded saying "makes sense it would be stupid to let just anyone into the village as one of your own without much thought." The third said smirking "Especially in light of that sword stunt you pulled." Hirato smiled "just testing your security." The hokage smiled and asked "and what did you find?" "I could kill you but your guards would get me as well." Hirato said also with a smile. He then looked at Kakashi and asked "where am I living by the way?" "There's an apartment complex further in town I'll have Kakashi help you get a place tomorrow, how about you stay with him tonight though you could stay at a hotel." Hirato looked at Kakashi who gave a nod he turned back to the third and said "I'll do that." "Good then we'll see you tomorrow then." The third said as the two left the room. An anbu with a black wolf mask appeared beside the hokage and ask "why did you not have us attack him? He threatened your life." The third looked at the man and said "well you see, he was testing us and I think we passed."

Outside in the streets Kakashi and Hirato talked about the meeting. "So what will the council be like?" Hirato asked Kakashi answered with "not sure, probably you'll have people trying to get more information than necessary to get a bit of control over you. By the way don't try any of those tricks you pulled with the sword, it'll get you killed with those council members." "whatever, they're all old farts any way." Hirato said off hand. "Untrue." Kakashi told him "they are in fact made up of the hokages advisors and the more influence people of the village." They went to a training ground and trained for a while, then went to Kakashi's house to bath, and eat, then went to bed. In the middle of the night Hirato woke from a dream. He was running through the forest yelling for Hinata, panic screaming in his head. All he thought was ***where is she, I'm a too late.*** He just kept running and running unable to find her anywhere. Till coming across that clearing where yet again he failed to save her. "Why, this dream every night." He pulled a scroll from his stuff and started reading the familiar handwriting again. _Dear Hirato. I'm leaving you this scroll just in case I don't make it out. This is the secret of the chakra charge and the saidai charge. I wish for you to master them they are so powerful that I can't use them to their true potential. But with your chakra reserves you might be able to use these techniques like they were meant to be used. The next bit of the scroll showed how to focus the chakra create the energy and release the jutsu, and the hand signs that would, make the jutsu easier to use. Then the message continued on also Hirato a jutsu that I myself can't use it was developed by my family long ago and is secret but as none of us have been able to use it I'm giving it to you. Please use it as you will it is called "shigo sekai no KAgayaki". It's extremely difficult, takes fifty handsigns and exact control of multiple chakra elements. The text continued telling of the technique its rules, elements, destructive force , and instruction of how to preform it properly, and above all the risks. _hirato set the scroll down for a second, thinking of the girl who left his scroll to him then lying back down read the rest. _I'm sorry for always being hard on you I guess I just see such a great power in you and you never bother you're always waiting for me, staying by my side, and for that I thank you Hirato. You have made life a wonderful thing for me. Well if we meet again before you die then I'll thank god. But as I suspect one of us will die in this attack, I would like to get this out. Hirato I nah forget it if I'm not there beside you I'll let you go. You don't need my baggage._ Hirato rolled the scroll back together and fell asleep saying "you have it wrong Hinata you were the one I was trying to catch up to."

The next morning he awoke dressed and set out with Kakashi for some shops and an apartment. Hirato bought mostly duplicates of his usual outfit which consisted of full body ninja mesh, a sleeveless, pants that could be tied tight around the ankles all in different shades of blue. Then he got a new addition a navy blue mask much like Kakashi's. Kakashi himself raised an eyebrow. Hirato said "don't get a big head it's just that the mask is a good piece of equipment for a ninja, plus it adds mystery for the ladies." The both of them laughed as Hirato paid for his stuff and dawned the mask. Then they went to see about apartments, Hirato found this part quite fun, but after three hours of looking, pondering, and discussing he chose one on the top floor of a complex with a balcony and got his stuff moved in. he laughed at the amount he had in this new yet small living space. "I used to have a room this size to just my weapons, now I live in it." He then headed out to order some essential ninja tools and report to the hokage. After that he was brought before the council. The first item on the agenda was a report of what had happened to the Moon village. Hirato spoke watching as he retold his part of the story, noting that out of all the people here there were only four people who didn't react to the gruesome details of that night. Next was the discussion of what his specialties and of course his appearance of a kekkei genkai. Hirato listened intently as he really knew next to nothing about is bloodline traits, as was custom with his clan. The rest of the meeting was uneventful for the most part Hirato didn't tell them everything and they did the same. As usual it was ninja interrogation tactics on both sides. After the meeting the third told him that he would be going to the academy starting the next day. For the rest of the day Hirato trained practicing his taijutsu and training to activate his doujutsu. Which he was finding very hard for some reason it just wouldn't work. He retired to his room where he practiced a new technique dual signing. It was something he'd seen Kenta and Hinata use quite a bit.

The next day he walked to the academy and saw Haishi with a small girl around his age. Hirato continued past them taking time to listen to Haishi lecturing the girl about her shortcomings he was quite surprised to find that this girl was also called Hinata, though from the sound of it she was the polar opposite of his Hinata. He went to the office to check in and make sure his paperwork got through. After which he was told were his class was and he went off.. The students all paused watching this new boy walk into class late his crimson hair wildly framing his masked face the only visible feature being his emerald fierce looking eyes. He then introduced himself as Hirato shizurei. Hirato looked around as around thirty students his age stared back. The sensei pointed him towards some empty seats and went back to his lecture. Hirato walked up the stairs to the back of the room, and took his seat. There was a girl on the far left of the long desk he was at and a male student across the aisle. He watched the class gaining some decent intell on his classmates' habits, while learning a few things from the lecture. Next was throwing weapons training which earned Hirato some admiration, and a few rivals. As a finishing move Hirato stepped up to the throwing mound pulled out one of his custom suriken gaining questioning stares from the instructors and student then threw it at the target. Then began signing with his left hand while releasing the seal on the suriken with his right, five katanas morphed out of the suriken and Hirato then activated his multiple wasp stinger jutsu causing the swords and suriken to follow his command of flying around the room and plant themselves in the six targets available. He was then rushed by people asking how he did it and got a lecture for using such a dangerous technique. Later in taijutsu training hirato found himself challenged. His hand to hand combat was somewhat weak; he'd always been trained to handle weapons. In sparing he managed to get knocked around a bit. But it gave him a new goal; he needed to train his taijutsu to work without a weapon to become just as powerful. As when he's armed, later that day he went looking for a man named might guy. According to Kakashi this guy person was the best taijutsu master in the village. HIrato ended up at training ground 14, and found the strangest man he'd ever seen this guy had on green spandex, super bushy brows, a bowl cut, and to top it off a smile that reflected the sun. Hirato approach yelling "I heard you're the world's number one taijutsu master, my friend Kakashi said you'd be able to help me become a great ninja." Guy turned looked at Hirato for a minute and assuming the nice guy pose saying "that's the spirit trying to better ones self your flames of youth burn bright, how may I help you?" Hirato said then "I find myself lacking in taijutsu skill when it comes to non-weapon combat." Guy nodded "too many ninja rely on ninjutsu and weapons; you're smart for wanting to learn taijutsu at such a young age since there is so much to learn. So what taijutsu styles are you interested in?" Hirato said "I need a style that incorporates: strength and speed but can also damage the internal organs like the huga's style can, or something like that any ways." Guy rubbed his chin and said "I don't really know much about the huga style but I think I know a style we can modify to your needs it uses chakra and speed, then there's a particular technique you can use to increase your strength with chakra though I'd suggest just increasing you muscle power as you grow." Hirato nodded and asked "so what style we starting with?" "Kinsenko." Guy said "from that style I think you will be able to find a way of fighting that suits your build and style. " Hirato smiled and said "alright let's get started." Guy pulled a scroll out and summoned a large set of weights and said "ok let's start with weights to increase your muscle strength. Then we can do some exercises and work on basic forms." And so the afternoon and evening continued. By the time hirato found his way to his house he was tired and sore beyond anything he'd been before. "Damn that Guy really goes all out with training." Hirato said to himself as he collapsed against the wall of his apartment pulling the last of the food he bought on his way back from training from his pocket. Suddenly Kakashi said from the shadows "have a nice time with guy." Hirato twitched in surprise as he was too sore and tried to move beyond that. "Yep, and I found out that the man you sent me too has a 90% chance of not being human." Kakashi smile and said "nah, he's human just very excitable and eccentric. I don't think he knows how not to take training to the extreme." Hirato gave a sarcastic smile under his mask and said "yeah, he really does, and you know what fighting style he has me working on….. The Kinsenko, and from the warm up to the basics it's going to be tuff." Hirato fell asleep as he finished his sentence. Kakashi smirked and left saying "figures you'd be learning that style, next time we spar I might have to use the sharingan." Hirato slept soundly against the wall the rest of the night dreaming of technique training and cringing from the method he was imagining Guy might use.

Hirato woke the next morning with a stiff neck, an empty stomach and worst of all dread of what was coming later that day. He got to his feet and walked to the table to make breakfast and found a scroll on his table with a note from Kakashi saying that it should help with his training. "That was nice of him." Hirato said opening the scroll to find a diagram for a gravity jutsu. Hirato went to shower then dress and tried the gravity seal, oddly enough it worked. It work too good Hirato had gotten halfway to the academy from his house when he realized that the soreness from yesterday was back in full force and worst of all he was completely out of breath. ***shit this is taxing.*** Hirato thought as he struggled the rest of the way too class. Depositing himself in the middle of the class room and relaxed trying the give the aching muscles a break. A girl sat next to him and asked "hey, Hirato right? You ok you look stressed, something wrong?" Hirato glanced at her and said "not really, I just started some really intense training in taijutsu and I'm a little sore from it." The girl smiled and exclaimed "but you were so talented with your suriken jutsu yesterday why train in taijutsu, you weren't too bad." Frowning Hirato said "yeah, well you see I used to be a genin of the hidden moon village, that's why I'm good with suriken it was my specialty, but recently I've found that being good at throwing weapons isn't enough. I want to find a way to be able to fight no matter the situation." The girl frowned "you were a genin? Why are you here in the academy then?" hirato leaned back closing his eyes and said "I chose to learn what this village teaches their genin, and it gives me a second chance to make friends and learn new things. You see I only know weapons and weapon control jutsu. Great if you have good support and are supplied but I've run into too many instances where I need improved close combat skills that don't rely on my weapon supply. Especially since the only close quarters non-weapon jutsu I know takes a friggin fourth of my chakra. And yeah I was a genin in the hidden moon village till it was destroyed, which is why you've never seen me around." The girl gave him a quizzical look and said "and the hokage let you stay here? What happened to your village?" Hirato looked at the girl with one eye and said "yes as I was a capable ninja in my village. And the leaf and moon were alias he decided to incorporate me into the ninja system here. As to what happened to the moon multiple villages attacked and burned the moon to the ground. I lost my best friend, parents, and sensei in the attack. By the way what's your name?" the girl was surprised at the information Hirato just gave her she fell back on to the seat wondering how this guy could possibly speak of such a tragedy as if it was nothing. "I'm Tenten, I'm so sorry that all that happened, it must have been awful." Hirato leaned towards her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, though it was terrible I've kind of come to terms with it, and Tenten if you want, I'll tell you more about the moon and my adventures some time." Tenten looked at Hirato with a new respect and nodded "ok, by the way weapon weapons are you good with?" Hirato smirked and replied "senbon, kunai, suriken, katanas, and long swords are my specialty. I can use sickles and sai, but they aren't what I'm used to." Tenten asked "what exactly are you trying to learn? It sounds like you're really good with ninja weapons." Hirato said "I'm trying to create a taijutsu that I can use with or without weapons, I would like to incorporate part of the Huga style into it but I'm not sure if I can find someone to train me in their fighting style." Tenten thought for a second and said "you could try Neji, he's in our year and is supposed to be a genius with the clan's taijutsu, though I suppose that the heir might be better. " Hirato remembered the girl that Hiashi was telling off and said "I doubt that, I think I might actually try Neji later, though I'm not quite to the point where I want to try and learn something new first I want to finish my basic taijutsu training then I'll add the moves of the hyuga style to it." Tenten said wistfully "you sound like you know what you're going for with your training." Hirato smiled and answered "yeah that's me the hot headed genius, the fire strategist." Tenten looked at Hirato strangely and said "what?" Hirato snapped out of his reverie saying "sorry, got distracted thinking about my days in the moon's academy and early day as a genin. I was given such imaginative names back then." "By the way your hair style, it's almost the same as my teammate from the moon." Surprised Tenten said "really! Is she around here? Was she good with weapons too," Hirato's face grew sad as he said "no she supposedly died in the escape, no one's seen her since then. And no she's always preferred elemental attacks and her kekkei genkai abilities; in fact the only close range jutsu I know is something that she came up with." At that moment the instructor started the lesson, Tenten leaned towards Hirato and asked quietly "mind helping me out a bit with my training from time to time?" Hirato smiled at her and nodded.


	3. Neji's pride, Hirato's mistake

This is Leon The Bulletproof back again, sorry for not uploading for a while just keep getting destracted by life, and I wasn't sure where to cut this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Hirato, Hinata Mori, Hanyo, and Reishi are mine however

.The rest of the day went quite well Hirato and Tenten got in some training before Hirato met up with Guy, who just like the previous day nearly killed Hirato with intense training, though at least this time he got to try some of the basic forms, and guy dropped Hirato off at his house after their training. Hirato crawled into his room then fell asleep. A few days later in one of Hirato and Guy training sessions, Guy said "Hirato my boy, your flames of youth are burning brightly but we need to work on the next step of your training. The speed, yes the speed to obtain your youthful dreams. Now to obtain this speed I what you to hit that tree as hard as you can and punch every leaf before it hits the ground." Hirato tried but had much trouble with this step. As the days turned into weeks Hirato figured out a new method for training his speed while helping Tenten. Later that day during their training session he brought it up "listen Ten-chan I have an idea for my taijutsu training I need to be able to move with great speed, in addition to the strength I've gained. Thus I want you to practice throwing your weapons at me, this will not only help me but will give you practice hitting a humanoid target and a moving one." Tenten yelled out "but these weapons are dangerous I could hurt or even kill you if you don't succeed in stopping them." Hirato closed his eyes and said "that's the idea you won't get any better unless you understand that for every weapon that leaves your hand someone will die, that is the idea behind my original fighting style, the bladed weapon style of the hidden moon." Tenten stared at the boy, who was ready to die to change himself. She steeled her gaze the nodded the two started their training. Tenten rushed towards Hirato throwing kunai and leaped into the air throwing a few more, as it went on Tenten circling Hirato barraging him with every type of ninja weapon. Hirato was struggling to keep up but his theory that he'd do better when faced with his death seemed to be correct so far it was tuff keeping up with Tenten, but at the same time he was getting use to the rapid movement technique. It took another three months to perfect the basics of his new taijutsu style. Hirato was chatting with Kakashi over lunch looking for a way to improve the taijutsu just little bit. "I'd like to add some of the Hyuga's technique to the style with some slight adaptations from yours but I just am having a hard time figuring out how to get my hands on that knowledge, the Hyuga aren't so forthcoming when it comes to their fighting style." Kakashi suggested "why not fight and defeat the Hyuga's current protégée Neji he should be in your class." Hirato shook his head "but if he's in my class he would be 7 at this point I'd doubt he knows much." Kakashi looked at Hirato irratatidly. Hirato frowned then got what Kakashi meant. "Um, Kakashi why don't you ever come out and say what you mean… so the plan is to beat Neji to catch the attention of some bigger fish." Kakashi gave a smile and a nod "that is about what I was thinking though it's pulling a double play on the Hyuga pride, and anyway you look at it the move will cost you." Hirato rolled his eyes "and what hasn't cost me so far in my life?" Kakashi gave Hirato the look that he'd given him hundreds of times, it was the "you're being ridicules again" look and really, Kakashi was the only one that could pull it off anymore. Hirato smirked and said "you know what I mean, making a few Hyuga dislike me isn't anything compared to losing my friends, sensei, and parents all in one night." Kakashi shrugged and asked "so heard you've been hanging out a lot with a girl, anything come of it." With a shocked look Hirato indignantly said "she's a friend Kakashi, this isn't one of your Icha icha paradise novels, or shall I ask about your relationship with Anko?" Kakashi blushed and backed down on the subject. "so what's your plan with the academy you graduating this year?" Hirato thought for a second and said "no, I was thinking of graduating the academy around the same time as all my classmates, as I said to the Hokage I'm not interested in being disliked for my exceptional skills, that and I want some more time to make friends and learn new techniques." Kakashi looked sad thinking of his old friends "I guess times taken things from both of us." "Time has that effect on things, nothing lasts forever" Hirato spoke in the quietest of tones. After their talk they went to spar together which has brought them little comfort, the conversation they had earlier weighed heavy on their minds. The next day Hirato went to school and planned his match. Tenten asked "what are you thinking about so hard; surly Iuka's lesson on the different chakra elements isn't that hard for you." Hirato shook his head "nah I'm just planning out how to get Neji to fight me." Tenten chuckled and said "why not proclaim yourself the best taijutsu fighter in class and challenge him?" Hirato followed that train of thought for a second looking at the negative to it. Tenten added "most of us know about your training with Might guy so I don't think anyone will contest with the exception of Neji he really doesn't pay attention to anyone who's not a Hyuga." Hirato said "well you know Neji and the Hyuga better than I do." Later that day at the beginning of sparring practice, Tenten slapped Hirato on the back and said with a grin "well get to it." Hirato took a deep breath thinking about what all he was throwing away and with a manic grin said "hey Hyuga, why don't we have a match? It's probably the only way I'll get a challenge." Neji stepped forward with his usual smirk and said "you're pretty damn impudent, for a useless kid from a no name village." Hirato wandered forward and said "well then why don't you show me where I belong in this overcrowded village, or are you just a pompous air bag." Neji stepped forward as well, and said "you'll pay for your disrespect." Hirato muttered "I doubt it." As he rushed forward in a flash of blue and struck Neji in the chest knocking him back a few feet. Then Neji scowled and activated the buakugan, and went on the attack, going in to disable Hirato. Hirato used what he'd learned to dodge Neji's blows thinking ***well this isn't so hard.*** Hirato kept up with dodging but soon realized something. ***Neji's good, I'm not quite fast enough to get in a hit without taking one, well here it goes.*** Hirato slowed for a second causing Neji to strike his left side and shoulder. Hirato on the other hand made contact with Neji's stomach, stunning the boy for a mere second, just long enough for Hirato to sweep his feet, as Neji stumbled to get his footing Hirato rethought his strategy. Grinning Hirato touched his stomach momentarily and charged in. Neji saw the openings in Hirato's defense and struck with his gentle fist closing of half of Hirato chakra points in his torso, in a few quick strikes. A familiar voice spoke in Hirato's mind "_so kid you're going all or nothing?"_ Hirato inwardly smiled at the voice and said "well you see I was hoping you'd give me a hand with that." _"OH HOHO so that's why you opened the seal a bit? Well then block only with your right arm, trust me and I'll give you a hand."_ Hirato jumped back and shrugged "well can't be that bad." _"You're dead wrong; I just want to have a laugh and maybe give you a hint."_ ***fine.*** Hirato thought and rushed in attacking, whilst blocking Neji's rapid hits with his right arm. Hirato made a misstep and a heavy strike hit him in the chest causing him to be unsteadied, as Hirato tried to catch himself, Neji moved in for the kill. As he swung to knock Hirato from his feet. Hirato spun on his left foot dodging Neji's attack and striking the side of Neji's head using a small version of the chakra charge he disabled Neji's right buikagan circled behind him in his now blind spot and struck his kidney. He then stepped dodging Neji's counter stunning him with a body shot to the liver. _"Now use the chakra charge with your right arm if you will, don't bother with the chakra I'll provide some." _ Hirato planted his left foot and lunged forward focusing nothing into a chakra charge "chakra charge." He muttered as he struck the konpeki okami released a mass of chakra forcing it through his body opening the closed chakra points and creating a blue orb in Hirato's palm as he hit Neji's stomach knocking him away and causing him to lose consciousness. Hirato straighten and closed the seal again murmuring "thank you" to his charge. The whole class was stunned by what they saw. Tenten ran over to Hirato and congratulated him on the fight "you were just amazing with that fight, you're always fast in practice but that was beyond what I expected, to keep up with Neji's strikes like that and then completely turn the tables on him you're just amazing." Hirato smiled then said "I was fairly good but there is still room for improvement I shouldn't have to choose whether to take the opponents hits or dodge I should be able to dodge and strike I need to work on the speed a little more." "But more importantly what are we going to do with him. " Pointing to Neji. At that moment, Iruka fought his way through the students and yelled "What the hell is going on here?" Hirato stepped forward and said "I'm sorry sensei Neji and I were having a sparring match and I think I might have hit him a little hard, he should be alright." Iruka nodded and grimly looked over Neji and said "he seems alright, we should probably send him home to rest." Hirato spoke up "I'll take on that duty, though I don't particularly know the way." Iruka stood and wrote a note on a piece of paper. "Give this to Mizuki sensei there is a girl in his class called Hinata she can help you with Neji." Hirato walked over to Neji and hoisted him onto his back and walked back into the building, he asked a passing student where the class room for first years was. The blond student grinned and said "this way." leading him to a class room, at the door Hirato whispered to the kid to stop for a second. Hirato set Neji down, and pulled out his moon village head band then adopting his most grim face nodded to the kid and entered the class room. The blond got a rude welcome from his instructor "So, you're back brat, well get to your seat." Then he addressed Hirato. "So what can I do for you Hirato? Lost or something did that brat bother you? And you know you aren't supposed to be wearing that." Hirato didn't say anything instead approached instructor Mizuki and handed him the note Mizuki nodded and Hirato turned to the class staring the girl right in the face he said in his most serious and cold tone. "Hinata Hyuga, you're coming with me.." he stood there for a second then just for kicks stepped forward adopting a more threatening stance and barked "NOW." With that the poor girl jumped out of her seat and fell on her ass while looking scared for her life. She walked down the stairs murmuring apologies and prayers. The entire class had a universal look of shock and terror on their faces. The girl made her way down to the floor and Hirato and Hinata left. Once outside the class room Hirato took the headband off and picked up Neji from the shadows, and started carrying him on his back again then motioned Hinata to follow and started speaking "Hinata I need you to show me the way to the Hyuga mansion. Neji had a bit of an accident in training and lost consciousness, and so I volunteered to take him home but i9 didn't know the way so Iruka gave us permission to leave class for a while." Hinata nodded shakily and asked "why did you call for me like that?" Hirato looked at the sky and shrugged "shits and giggles, I saw you and your dad my first day at the academy I wanted to see if he was right and you were a coward, or just to see if a could scare a spine into you." Hinata thought about that and said "we turn here." Pointing left then continued "that wasn't very nice, you know the others might dislike you for it." Hirato said "maybe. But I've been through the ninja academy before, so I think some of the smart ones saw right through me." Hinata frowned and said "you think so; I think you were way to convincing." Hirato smiled and said "well it's fairly easy to sound threatening, but intent is something that people can sense." Hinata looked unsure about that statement. Hirato noticing said "don't worry considering that you're from the Hyuga clan you'll pick it up eventually." Hinata brightened a bit at that then asked "you said you've been in the academy before, what do you mean? And what happened to Neji exactly?" Hirato surveyed her and started to tell his story "I was a genin of the hidden moon before it was destroyed, that's about it. As for newbi here, he and I had a sparring match and I won." Hinata looked at Hirato with large eyes "really, you're from another village….and you defeated Neji nii-san?" Hirato said "yeah, I've even visited this village a few times. Um, which way now?" Hinata looked around and pointed "that way." Then asked "what was it like in the moon? Did you have friends?" Hirato grew sad at the memories "it was hidden in a small forest between two mountains; you might never find it if you weren't looking for it, but for being a small village we had such a strong community. You could spot a stranger a mile away; we all knew most of the people in the village." Hinata asked "what about your friends, you must have had a few?" Hirato glanced at her "yes I had a few but the only two worth mentioning are Hinata Mori and Kakashi Hatake." Hinata recognized Kakashi's name "you know Hatake san?" Hirato answered "yes, he's been like an older brother to me and usually is the envoy that went to the moon and kept my genin company while we stopped at konoha from time to time. And now he keeps an eye on my while I'm in the academy, my goal so far is to get strong enough to make him use his sharingan when we have a match." Hinata stared in wonder of this boy "were you really that good." Hirato looked to the sky and said "no, I'm a weapon specialist once I'm out of blades I'm about as threatening as a kitten, though recently I've been working on some taijutsu to change that." Hinata looked down and said "I can relate I'm fairly pathetic when it comes to fighting." Hirato looked at the girl smiling and said "don't worry about it, one day you'll find a reason to be strong. For me it was to keep up with Hinata." At that moment Hirato realized how funny that must sound to Hinata, "my old friend Hinata Mori she hasn't been seen since the destruction of the village. In fact I wouldn't have made it if it hadn't been for Mori; she was just so strong and thought everything through. it's too bad she wasn't here now, she'd tell you to stand up straight, strong, don't let anyone dominate you, and above all make your presence felt the second you enter the room." Hinata was somewhat wide eyed at that and said "sounds like she'd tell me to do everything my father wants from me." Hirato cut in and said "oh no she wouldn't tell you, you would be coached till you either died or got it. She was a real strict teacher." The three arrived at the expansive Hyuga estate and dropped Neji off in his room and the two returned to their classes. Tenten asked "so what was the Hyuga house like?" Hirato shrugged and said "big, fancy you can probably imagine." "Yeah" Tenten said. Hirato left that day planning to work hard on his speed, it was much needed. He had just gotten to the training ground he had been customizing to help him, since Tenten was sort of hesitant to throw more kunai. Suddenly Kakashi appeared from thin air. "So heard you mopped the floor with our favorite Hyuga." Hirato dodged and countered and said "yep, got him with a body shot." Jumping to dodge a hit that was supposed to unbalance him. Kakashi rested against a tree watching the kid dodge the autonomous training dummies he'd created. And said in a flat tone "well Hiashi is hopping mad, in fact I'm here partially to take you to the Hokage, so you can explain yourself." At that Hirato froze and got clobbered by the dummies. "What, really I have a friendly match with a fellow class mate. And I get called to the Hokage's office." Kakashi grinned and said "well I think using your chakra charge was a little over kill, and I think you may have caught the Hyuga eye." Hirato untangled himself from the dummies and said "let's get moving." He ran along with Kakashi to the Hokage's office where the old man smirked and continued smoking his pipe, while Hiashi looked like he was sitting on a nest of wasps. Hirato adopted his most deadpan expression and said "yo kage sir. Hyuga man, sir, dude." The third nodded and gestured towards a seat just pout side Hiashi's reach. Hirato sat and asked "so why ya want me?" the Hokage spoke first "Iruka tells me that you fought Neji today and won. Hiashi Hyuga here says that you've heavily damaged Neji's chakra system with some unknown attack. Would you like to explain?" Hirato frowned "I wanted to see what the Hyuga style could do that an as I'm sure you know kage, I've been working on a new taijutsu style." The Hokage nodded and Hirato continued "well I wanted to learn some of the Hyuga styles moves to give my taijutsu a unique flavor." Hiashi spoke then "and you thought putting my nephew into the hospital would help in that venture?" Hirato looked at Hiashi and said "No, I didn't mean for him to be so badly injured, it was something of an accident." The Hokage spoke "what caused it, did you use a jutsu?" Hirato thought for a second and said "yes I used a technique given to me by a close friend it is called Chakra charge." The third and Hiashi looked uncertain. Hirato sighed and said "if you don't mind I'll show you." the kage nodded and Hirato move his left hand palm up in front of himself and said "Chakra charge." Concentrating the chakra to his palm it began as white flames surrounding his forearm then they settled in his palm and stabilized as a sphere of white energy. Hirato walled over to the wall and hit it with his palm. The wall exploded, shattering into millions of fragments then Hirato turned around to see both of the men livid. "Who exactly taught you that?" the Hokage asked. Hirato answered "Hinata Mori of the hidden moon village, though you two may know her better as Memento Mori." Hiashi spoke first "you know the Memento Mori?" Hirato tilted his head giving Hiashi an unbelieving stare and said "yeah we were in the same genin team." Both the Hokage and Hiashi Hyuga were taken aback "so let me get this right, the memento Mori. The Most feared and well know kinouchi in the last two years, is a little girl." Hirato thought back and said "yeah that was about the time she took up that damn nickname." The two of them still looked unbelieving. Hirato shook his head and said "this probably won't help but she's actually only a little older than Hinata." Hiashi had a grim look. "Where is this Hinata Mori?" Hirato then said "I don't know I was told by an enemy that she is dead." The Hokage spoke up then and said "well anyhow I believe that the technique chakra charge and all the rest that she left to you should be considered forbidden jutsu for now till we can analyze them all." Hirato growled then "that mean you're taking the scroll from Me." the Hokage and Hiashi snapped to attention at that. "Scroll, there's a scroll." Hirato wondering just what he'd in sighted said "yes there is a scroll. Hinata put it in my bag when we escaped it's kind of a goodbye note. But it tells how to use the saidai chakra charge and another tech that is a relic of her family." The Hokage nodded with understanding and said "for now I'll let you keep it but there are a few condition. First never are you to teach what the scroll tells of unless you have my permission, second that you preform the techniques in question for a panel of judges to rate and if as I suspect all of your techniques are labeled forbidden then I will ask you to turn the scroll over for safe keeping." Hirato nodded and said "I have a few conditions myself, first I want to learn the Hyuga's gentle fist style, and if you could make that possible I would be most appreciative. Second I want access to the scroll after I turn it over, which I will do once I master the jutsu instead of waiting for them to be deemed forbidden. Also I would suggest that you don't allow anyone else to learn the jutsu within the scroll." The Hokage turned to Hiashi and asked "can you agree to the first term?" Hiashi grimaced and asked Hirato "young man what exactly do you want with the Hyuga style?" Hirato closed his eyes and activated the onomegan. Then spoke with the doujutsu active "I've figured out how to use my doujutsu and realized that it contains the chakra point seeing ability of the Hyuga's eyes. Thus to use it properly I wanted to learn a bit of gentle fist and adapt it to my current fighting style which uses extreme speed and striking strength to defeat an enemy if I were to add the Hyuga gentle fist chakra attack to each strike I think I could achieve my goal. Though at the moment I have no plans to use any more than the basic style your techniques are your own." Hiashi returned to his unreadable expression. "I would like to ask something of you in return, if your new taijutsu style is a success, I would like you to teach it to us in return for the knowledge you want." Hirato stepped forward and said "I will teach it to one person who needs and wants it, that way it's fair one for one. I should warn you the training for this taijutsu is very intense, you should ask around to see if any of your clan is even interested." Hiashi grimaced and thought for a second then said "there is only one among my clan who I think needs help. But I doubt putting her through such difficult training would make her any stronger." Hirato spoke then "you refer to your daughter Hinata? She would do well with this training maybe it's your expectations that are killing her confidence, if I may I would suggest showing her a little slack she is only a young girl." Hiashi glared and said "is that what your friend Memento mori would say?" Hirato swallowed sighed and said "no, but then again she would train her one on one till she got it through her head, Hinata never gave up on anything. Seriously I used to be a terrible ninja, I used to have trouble learning multiple things so when I learned all the different jutsu in the academy. None of them stuck, thus I ended up as the lowest score at graduation, and I guess lucky for me I was put on the same team as Hinata. Afterwards she helped me develop a fighting style that used summoning, transformation, and control of bladed weapons mainly swords, kunai, and daggers. I am only here today because of the effort she put into helping me, so if you've given up on your Hinata." Hirato closed in of Hiashi bringing himself face to face with the older man onomegan shining in the dark and said "then I will train her to be the greatest ninja that has ever come from your clan. Believe me all she has ever needed is confidence I will find her that confidence." Hirato then left, telling the Hokage "let me know if he is in agreement." Hirato left through a window in the wall running along rooftops, he spotted a figure wandering around. He stopped and spied on this lone figure. "The boy who showed me the way?" Hirato dropped down behind the kid and followed listening when the wolf within him spoke. "Ah, so this is where Kurama is." Hirato mentally spoke "what?" The konpeki okami then said "Kurama the nine tailed fox, he's sealed within that boy, you know the one you're tailing. He's a jinchuriki like you. Hey if you're going to talk to him why don't you let me out, it'd piss off Kurama, I bet my twelve tails that the boy doesn't know how to release Kurama." Hirato shook his head "no I'm not letting you out. For one it takes too long to do, second you remember the last time I let you out for recreational purposes." "Hey, that cat started it." The wolf spoke. "And the innocent towns people who had their homes and shops destroyed by your chase?" Hirato asked the wolf who in return said "if you had given me more of my chakra I would have caught the cat earlier." Hirato shrugged and said "whatever." The child heard him speak aloud and turned saying "you're that boy from earlier, what did you need that girl for?" "Oh I needed her help with taking her cousin home. He got injured during taijutsu practice." Naruto passed that over and said "but why did you call for her so angry, we all thought you were taking her away, because she did something." Hirato smirked amused *this kid's a moron* he thought to himself, and then said "well I like to play the odd joke every now and again." Naruto gave Hirato a surprised look "really that was a prank? You suck man; I could do so much better." Hirato frowned and said "really, is that why Mizuki was so happy to see you?" Naruto grinned saying "nah the whole place hates me for some reason." Hirato thought for a second the wolf within him said _"makes sense actually, he's the host for the most powerful known tailed beast." _Hirato focused on the wolf and said "you just don't like being forgotten, do you Hanyo." Hanyo replied _"not particularly, it kind of sucks that they don't remember that I'm stronger. But then again I don't exactly destroy whole villages for fun like Kurama." _Hirato spoke to Naruto then "I'd suggest dropping the pranking, and taking your studies seriously." Hirato paused a moment and asked "what's your name kid?" Naruto answered "I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Hirato turned and said "well sorry to have disturbed you Naruto, I hope you found our chat useful." Hirato jumped up onto the roof and disappeared.

Thanks for reading, please review, follow, favorite, pm questions. I'll work on getting the next chapter up quickly, so see you next time. This has been Leon The Bulletproof… Signing off.


End file.
